Sweeney Gives In
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Anthony was something else, different from the other's. The brunette was persistent with his come-ons to friendship. A damn annoyance as well but oddly it intrigued Sweeney. ... Another one-shot slash between Sweeney and Anthony, finally! A/N and stuff inside.


So um, I'm back with a Sweeney Todd story again! :D Haha, omg... So much to say.

First off, thank you everyone who reviewed on Sweeney's Pet. That's ultimately what brought me to write a second story, although this is completely irrelevant to that one. But seriously, I didn't think anyone would give a dang about the last one so uh, I was really happy to see some people enjoyed it. :3

-Ahem.- I doubt I'll continue it or turn this into an actual story; as I think I'm not nearly talented enough to write an well planned out story relating to Sweeney Todd. It's such a complex story in a way and I don't want to risk a story of mine belittling it in some way or another. So yeah, from now on I'll probably just do one shots between Anthony and Sweeney, if I continue to write more.

So with that being said, I hope you all enjoy this little piece. I'm extremely proud of this, as I find it's far better than my last but hey I've grown a lot in writing, haha.

The italicized paragraphs are Anthony's point of view and the rest are written within third person. I think it fit this story best and put an interesting twist on what I write, as I have not done it before...

Pairing: Sweeney x Anthony.

Warnings: Slash and explicit content. Do not read if you do not like.

Takes place before the movie, before they arrive in London or however you put that. XD

Anyway, enough of my chit-chat. Enjoy. :)

* * *

_He came off as intimidating, someone to be feared. He seemed cold, and cruel. He wasn't someone I should mess with... In fact, he is someone that a man like me should probably stay away from. And, that was what my gut instinct had told me to do, stay away from him, the first day we met on the ship sailing here to London. But, I couldn't. He had a certain charm to him that was alluring to me. I didn't know exactly what it was I wanted from him - if I could get anything from him. He seemed like a selfish kind of man, who took what he wanted in life and didn't pay much regard to those around him._

_Still though, that caught my interest. His mysterious appeal and all had me wanting to dig deeper, and know more about him and see that if another side lurked behind it all._

_I wanted to go further than what he allowed the other sailor's to. I wanted us to be more than acquaintances that only said a 'hello' when passing one another on the ship and then depart and go our own way when we reached our destination. I wanted to be a friend, whether that was acceptable to him or not._

_So, every day on our journey together I spoke a little more, pried deeper, and told him stories of my own to see if I could get him to open up to me._

_It didn't work, or at least that's what I thought at first, until the last night we would have on our voyage._

_I wasn't expecting it... The idea of such a sweet sinful act that he thought of. It was something unlike him, or perhaps it was just like him; taking what he wanted..._

* * *

Anthony had been fast asleep that last night he'd spend on the ship, in that worn down tattered bed, as well as every other sailor aside from a select few that remained up with the captain. Them, and a certain passenger Anthony had been trying to bond with this past journey.

Sweeney sat there, across from the young man, watching him within the darkness, and he wondered on the boy.

Anthony was something else, different from the other's. The brunette was persistent with his come-ons to friendship. A damn annoyance as well but oddly it intrigued Sweeney.

The boy (that's how Sweeney saw him as, a boy; with the age difference between them and all) had been timid at first. The shyness showed within the first words spoke to him, as well as Anthony's nervous glances. He was doubtful but within no time it seemed as if he had warmed up to Sweeney.

The demon didn't understand why.

All he knew was, the past few weeks Anthony's said more, smiled more and occasionally laughed at the things he'd say himself. He seemed to have taken quite the liking to him and that caught Sweeney's attention; although that was remained unknown.

Just like, the boy was starting to grow on him...

With Anthony, Sweeney has seen and felt something he thought had long died.

Anthony's smile lit up the dark world around them, and something within him. Sweeney didn't show it, he'd never show it, but the kid became a joy to be around. He was still a nuisance at times for the fact he talked too much, but when Sweeney dawned on it; the chatter of Anthony was more of a pleasure than the silence around in the end...

And in some odd way, Anthony was a challenge to him amongst all that, although the little brat probably had no clue on that one. No one would, except Sweeney. But, Anthony was determined. He hadn't given up on trying with the demon... Where most men would've backed down, Anthony continued pushing for a conversation, for a bond. Sweeney just hadn't let him see that he was winning.

The oldest hid whatever the hell it was he felt again, and continued to ignore the boy though. He barely said a word to Anthony and merely gave him a glance from time to time. Most people should've been discouraged and gave in, and not tried anymore. But Anthony, Anthony Hope was living up to his name...

Hope, that's what the boy had with him.

It was rather amusing too, if Sweeney thought on it too long. And sometimes, when Anthony was out of his view, he'd smirk to himself at the boy's persistence.

Anthony was trying, although he didn't know what he was getting himself into, nor what he truly sought out. The boy merely thought it was a friendship he desired but when Sweeney had caught a glimpse of those eyes of his, something more could be seen burning within the boy... Anthony wasn't just after a simple little friendship, no.

Tonight, Sweeney would give in. Tonight, he'd show the boy just what he had started.

He's thought on this, every waking moment now, on whether he should or shouldn't. There was no denying though, that Anthony had something he wanted too.

Sweeney moved from the bed where he sat on, making his way over to Anthony's, silently in the darkness.

With this being their last night together, he wasn't going to miss his chance.

* * *

_I'd been woken up suddenly, just in the midst of a fairly decent dream if I do say so myself... I was unsure of what had woken me at first, and thought it was merely just a large wave hitting the side of the ship. That's happened before... But this was different, tonight I was woken up by a person._

_I looked over, to the man sitting on the edge of my bed and out of surprise, I nearly screamed._

_He must've predicted this, for he had his hand over my mouth before I could make a sound._

_I still didn't know who it was. Within the darkness all I could see was a figure, and nothing more until my eyes grew adjusted to the pitch blackness of the room._

_The man had to be leaned in close now, I could feel the soft breaths against my skin, and I shivered._

_"Will you scream?" The older male asked._

_I shook my head._

_That voice sound familiar... It wasn't one I've heard much, but I knew it._

_The hand over my mouth was moved away and as agreed, I didn't make a sound, but my eyes were use to the dark by now. _

_I almost couldn't believe it... I expected one of the random sailors for some reason to be the one over me but, it was Mr. Todd... And it was Mr. Todd's hand that was now running down my chest, his eyes following._

_I was shocked, staring up at him with surprised and wide eyes. Never in the time spent with him, would I have guessed he would do something of the sort._

_He was the type of man that seemed to have no urges... No wants or any of that. Damn, he hid his feelings well._

_A part of me wanted to protest, because of my beliefs and what society says of this. But, his fingers against my bare skin, when he slipped his hand under my night shirt had my flesh crawling and a wave of desire washed over me, fluttering from my heart - that was racing now - to the tip of my toes._

_His fingers were cold, but nonetheless I wanted him to touch me more, elsewhere, on downward._

_God, did I want him to go further down._

_But he didn't do that. I should've expected as much. I wouldn't get that pleasure right away. _

_However, his touches were surprisingly as gentle as they were cold, and a bit ticklish when they ran along my sides, making me have to bite my lip to not giggle. I enjoyed them as well._

_Then, his lips crashed against mine, and my sounds faded into his mouth._

_Mr. Todd kissed me... I would've never guessed he was capable of doing such a thing, not with me at least! _

_I seemed as if I weren't even there to him, always being ignored despite my efforts... Yet, here under him, his lips against mine and now his tongue working to part my lips further apart; I was noticed after all._

_I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue in to explore. I didn't fight against him, I liked the dominance he had over me. It was, dare I say it; arousing._

_His hands traveled to my hips, resting there briefly, before one was brought down to caress my inner thigh._

_A soft moan escaped my lips, silenced slightly by the older's mouth still over mine, and my member twitched._

_I've never felt this before, not this strong, this quick when I saw a pretty lady._

_Sweeney's teasing touches though, they were something completely different from just eyeing a woman..._

* * *

Sweeney slipped out of his trousers, the final article of clothing to fall before he was completely naked in front of the brunette boy.

It wasn't every day he'd just expose himself so easily to a person, in fact he didn't do such in such a long time. He had thought such wants to share himself with another were faded. Anthony Hope brought it all back though, and he felt he owed a reward to the kid tonight.

Anthony's eyes lingered over the older's body, and his mouth hung open slightly at what all he could see.

His vision was well adjusted by now and he had no problem making out the details of the older male...

And Christ, Sweeney was everything a person could imagine; made purely of lean muscle. Anthony couldn't look away. His gaze followed Sweeney as the older climbed back over him.

Sweeney flinched when Anthony's fingers grazed over his chest. It was odd but he allowed the younger to get his fill, before he took hold of Anthony's wrist and placed it back down beside him.

The boy's touches flattered him strangely, but also made him a bit uncomfortable.

Anthony didn't say a thing. He was in no position to say something really; not when Sweeney was already giving him more than he thought he deserved.

Just yesterday, Anthony was being treated the same as always, over looked, barely glanced at; Sweeney just muttered a hello to him.

Now, in this moment, Sweeney was over him; both naked.

It was plenty enough. More than Anthony could ask for... And all he could do was keep quiet as to not wake any of the other's sleeping within the room. A difficult task, but not impossible. He'd be damned to hell before he ruined this moment.

With Sweeney more than ready to go, he took hold of his member, lining it up with Anthony's entrance.

The younger's mouth twisted into a silent groan when Sweeney started to enter him.

Earlier, the older male had used his fingers in preparation but still, the actual thing hurt at likes of which Anthony hasn't seen.

Thankfully for the virgin, Sweeney went slow, and paused when he was fully buried within the young man.

Just the same as his thrusts when he did start to move into the younger, and before long, Anthony was relaxed, loosened up and enjoying himself.

* * *

_I never imagined one could feel that good, and as if he were on top of the world. I never imagined a lot of things, things that Mr. Todd proved tonight was possible._

_I'm sure he doesn't know it, I can't be that readable; but he made me feel like I was all that mattered within those moments._

_Having him over me, between my legs and him and I sharing an intimate moment together showed another side of us both._

_I never expected I'd be that happy, that pleasured and I hoped there was a side so gentle, and tender to him, yet until now I hadn't been sure. _

_Now that I see though, it was as if he were considerate of me and didn't just see me as a thing to be played with. He made me feel desired, he made me feel beautiful with the way he continued to touch me throughout the more heated hour._

_I sound like a woman with what I say, I'm sure of. But I couldn't care less. If being seen as that is what I must sacrifice for Mr. Todd again; then you can go ahead and put me in a dress and the heels women wear. Because, I felt complete with him. _

_I felt as if within that final moment, when our eyes met, and my arms were draped around his neck as he kissed me (to silence my moan of his name) when we both climaxed, that he was all I needed._

_Perhaps, our paths won't have to part when we reach London. Perhaps, I can see him again but that is all up to fate, and him._

_I'm not sure how Mr. Todd feels about me. Aside from the gentleness in his hands and his hips, I couldn't figure out anymore of him, except for the kisses. But, those had took a turn of lust every time._

_Either way, he's not such a bad guy, just as I had predicted._

_I cannot wait to see what the future for us both holds in dear 'ol London._

* * *

Sweeney looked over his shoulder, when he'd climbed out of Anthony's bed.

The boy was fast asleep once more, smiling, and Sweeney ached to stay beside him for a reason he wasn't quite sure of nor wanted to sort out.

But, he did stay until Anthony had fallen asleep.

It had been a tight space, and Anthony wasn't even an inch apart from him. Not that the boy minded all that much. He seemed to be enjoying himself when Sweeney had heard a low sigh from the younger and Anthony had cuddled against him previously.

Sweeney felt an odd warmth within the pit of his stomach.

He was thankful when Anthony had dozed off, so he could sneak away, get dressed and return to his own bed.

He wasn't exactly thrilled with the sudden feelings this boy brought. He's only had them once, and she was taken from him...

He feared that if he got close to Anthony, he'd be taken away from him too.

Sweeney sighed, lying back on the mattress, staring up at the underside of the empty bunk above him.

Hopefully when in London, he could go on about his life and what he has set out to do and not have to worry with this kid.

Anthony had his own path planned out for when they arrived after all, surely the chances of them meeting again were slim...

Sweeney half-heartedly hoped.

* * *

I'd love to hear what you guys think of this one. :3 So don't be shy with reviews.


End file.
